ShapeShift Challenge and Fanfic
by tulip meadow
Summary: A challenge and a fanfic about the Sisters Grimm characters who can transform into animals. A little more details inside. Rating upped for character death in Chapter 4.
1. Bess

**SHAPE-SHIFT CHALLENGE**

**Well, for this challenge you should write stories or oneshots about the lots, lots, lots of Sisters Grimm characters who can shape-shift into animals: Puck, the Three not so Little Pigs, Cinderella's mice, etc. The stories must be ONLY from their points of view. The plot must be related to their shape-shift ability!**

**Example:**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Bess**

How sweet it was to jump from the ground,

And to watch the Earth turning around.

The views of my homeland that astound

Far below.

I realized I could turn into a cow,

I'm the happiest Everafter now.

I feel like I hear people's shouts

Far below.

Oh, they envy me! They'll see so soon,

How a cow jumps over the moon,

I'll come home somewhere at noon…

But now I enjoy myself: the Earth is far below.

* * *

**I hope you'll enjoy yourselves writing stories for the challenge!**


	2. Hamstead

**Chapter 2. Hamstead**

I wasn't going to let Bess know the truth about me. She was beautiful and smart, and a… simple fat pig didn't deserve her. I thought I'd lose even her friendship – if she found everything out. I wanted her to consider me as a friend, maybe even as an admirer of hers. But I just couldn't become her husband without telling her who… what I was.

When Tony Fats fought me, though, it appeared as if I had little choice. Either I was going to remain in my human form and die, and leave Bess to be tortured by that villainous man. Or I could turn myself into a pig, defeat Tony Fats, and be forced to leave Bess (anyway) forever.

Which choice was better? Or, to be correct, which one was _worse_?

In either case, things wouldn't turn out all nice and pleasant.

But if I was murdered, Bess would have to suffer a great depression, and also torments from Tony Fats. If I killed Tony, Bess wouldn't stand me anymore, but she'd stay alive and well.

I'd leave her anyhow. The choice was, in fact, quite simple and painful. I could be killed or I could kill Tony.

What option would I naturally choose?

I turned into a pig and jumped, hitting Tony Fats' belly.

The only thing I remember from that furious fight is the shocked, dazzled and - pleasantly? - surprised look in Bess's lovely eyes.


	3. Bella

**Chapter 3. Bella**

I hate frogs. They're so disgusting, so… so creepy, so dirty and wet! I can't stand them. I have never liked amphibians since my very birth.

When Rumpelstiltskin told me that I could transform into a frog, I was shocked. I rarely use this ability: I'm a good fighter and a clever person, and I don't need to turn myself into such… such… such creature! Ugh! I have one best wish in my life. I want the Scarlet Hand leaders to grant it.

I want to turn off my ability to turn into a frog. I'd agree to turn into an eagle, a tiger, a white shark, a cheetah – why, just ANYTHING but an amphibian. I love all animals except for THEM!

I'd even love to turn into a flu virus. To me, it's much less creepy than a frog. Everafters don't catch flu anyway, after all.

I know it's wicked to me to hate frogs, especially since my father is a Frog Prince. But – oh! – I can't control myself, when it comes to this point.

If the Hand helps me to exchange my frog shape-shift ability for another magical talent, I'll be really happy. I don't even want the world domination, my dream is to get rid of my shape of a f… f… f… well, you get the idea.


	4. Alexander

**Another oneshot's here! The character: Alexander, one of Cinderella's mice. Genre: romance/tragedy.**

* * *

**4. Alexander (the mouse)**

I wasn't a character of Cinderella's story. Malcolm and Bradford were, but not me. I met Mrs. Baxter accidentally, while searching for a job in Ferryport Landing.

But sometimes I wish I was one of Cinderella's childhood mouse friends, because my real story is too tragic.

I was born in the land of Oz. My parents died when I was a kid and I was raised by some neighbor of theirs.

He was a poor mouse with crazy ambitions: he dreamed of becoming the Mouse Emperor! He had tried to do every job possible to get rich, but he wasn't good in anything. Finally, when he grew old, he started to make another plans. He wanted all the great success for me – so that I could help him.

Whom do you ask for help in the Land of Oz? The Wizard of Oz, naturally. My foster father took me to the Emerald City. A kind dove, our good friend, gave us a ride directly to the Wizard's palace.

My father asked the Wizard to give me some magical ability.

The Wizard at first wanted to send us to kill the Wicked Witch of the West. Thankfully, he realized that two mice were unable to defeat a super-powerful witch. So he gave my father another task: to steal the Royal Diamond of the White Mice.

The White Mice are the constant enemies of the Field Mice, so my father was glad to steal their precious Diamond.

Unfortunately, we couldn't do it. The treasury, located under the roots of an old oak, was well-guarded…

The Wizard didn't want to give me anything until we'd bring him the Diamond.

"I'll turn your son into a human that would be able to shape-shift into a mouse on his own will!" he promised. "But not before I have the Diamond. Or before the Witch of the West is dead."

We had no idea how to do any of the tasks. At last, Dad told me:

"Alexander, you have a light-colored fur. Come to the King of the White Mice and let him hire you as a guard. Then you'll be perfectly able to steal the gemstone."

I didn't want a magical ability at all, to be honest, and I wasn't willing to steal anything. But it was pointless to argue with Dad! So I went to the King of the White Mice. He made me a guard, and everything went fine.

Alas, something happened that always happens in novels and fairy-tales. I fell in love with Rime, the Princess of White Mice. I still remember her white fur and trusting green eyes…

Her father saw me as a very loyal servant of his, so he gave me a promotion and allowed me to marry Rime. We were very happy.

But then my father came to me when I was guarding the treasury and started to convince me to steal the Diamond, after all. I refused. He continued:

"If you get any magic powers, you'll be able to make me the Mouse Emperor!.."

"All you think about is gaining importance in society without much work!" I cringed. "You've always mistreated me, since I'm not your real son!"

"How do I mistreat you now? You'll be able to turn into a human!"

"I don't want it!" I said.

He was desperate. All he wanted was to become rich and powerful. So he went to a cat that lived nearby and offered him Rime's life in exchange for help with the robbery.

I was on patrol when a white mouse messenger found me and told me that my fiancée had been murdered and the Royal Diamond of the White Mice had been stolen by a mouse and a cat.

When the messenger left, I suddenly felt odd. I was turning into a human! In a second, I was a full-grown man dressed in rich clothes. Oz kept his promise… Though I wasn't happy with it.

I went to the White Mice Kingdom – oh, how small it looked now for me! – and told the King my story.

"It's me who's responsible for Rime's death," I said.

"Nonsense! It's your foster father's doing!" the King sighed. "He'll pay for this."

After what was left of Rime was buried, I left the Land of Oz forever and had wandered around the world for a long time. The dove who had brought me to the Wizard's palace found me one day and said:

"Your foster father was caught and found out to be a famous thief. He has stolen over a hundred pounds of cheese and grain during his life! He had tricked your real parents, and they had always trusted him…"

I didn't care about it anymore. Since Rime was dead, nothing else mattered.

I couldn't get over the depression for dozens of years, until I came to Ferryport Landing and got a job as a sound engineer to have myself busy.

My life was broken – and what did I get in exchange?

Only a shape-shift ability.


	5. Boarman

**Here's the fifth oneshot! Character: Boarman (I'm too lazy now to think of another character, so I took the easiest choice). Genre: humor.**

* * *

**5. Boarman**

When I need to get away from people, I transform into a pig and go to the nearest farmland. Or to an oak forest. I adore digging through dirt, searching for fresh acorns! Now that I'm a policeman, I earn some money, so I can even go to Old King Cole's or to the Blue Plate Special. But if the weather's nice, I don't! Because none of the cafés in this town serves plain acorns.

That's why I keep regularly transforming into my true shape and visiting oaks. There's a lot of oaks in the forests that surround Ferryport Landing.

Another reason for transforming into a pig is my will to get away from people, as I've already said. I'm the one of the Three Little Pigs who built the brick house, so, now that the Scarlet Hand is defeated and Everafters are well-known, fans and reporters keep praising me for my cleverness and asking what architectural techniques I used.

Ugh, I hate it! I mean, I had enjoyed it for some time, but then I got just exhausted of it. So I hired a butler to tell me about the newest reader or reporter or writer aching to get an interview with me. Every time when he warns me about them, I turn into a pig and go to the yard, and then to the oak forest. I walk past the unwanted visitors, and they can't even guess that's me! They're sure I don't want to be a pig anymore. Nonsense!

Acorns are especially delicious on the oak about half a mile away from here. I think I'll now transform into a pig, go and eat some. It's autumn now, nothing can be better for a dinner than some large acorns.


	6. Mr Arachnid

**Another oneshot is ready! Character: Mr. Arachnid (the spider from **_**Miss Muffet**_** poem). Genre: family/humor. Set long before the SG series starts.**

* * *

**6. Mr. Arachnid**

I'm going to give my shape-shift ability away. It's decided.

It's good to be able to turn into a spider, no doubt. I've enjoyed it since my very birth It is an excellent thing. But I don't want to do it anymore. "Then why?" people continue asking me.

Well, what else can you do if you have fallen in love with a girl who's scared to death of spiders? Delia Muffet is the sweetest girl in the world, but she can't stand spiders! I adore her, so I'm going to stop transforming into a spider on a daily basis. Else she just won't marry me!

I only have a secret hope that our children will inherit the ability… I'll be so proud! I don't tell Delia about it, though. She'll be terrified of it! But I've already planned that if my first son inherits the shape-shift power of mine, I'll name him Toby – after my father.

But as for myself, I won't be a spider anymore…

What a pity… Though… Oh… Well… maybe I'm not giving up the ability forever. If something like a war starts, I'll use it again.

We'll see later! No one knows the future.


	7. Momma

**And another story's here! Character: Momma (Mother Goose). Genre: humor/fantasy.**

* * *

**7. Momma**

_The Golden Egg_, the café I own, is full of customers as usual. There's a guest (better to say, a spy) from Fairyport Landing: the Sheriff of Nottingham. I don't exactly know how he managed to get out of the town. He crawled out of the barrier underground or something like this. Well, it doesn't matter. I enter the main hall and greet everyone, as always in the morning:

"Hello, dear customers. My name is Mother Goose, or Momma. Welcome to _The Golden Egg_. We offer you a large variety of different dishes. You can have nearly everything – from mozzarella cheese sandwiches to the delicious specialties of our café, such as The Golden Egg green salad. Feel free to order some non-dangerous spells for your food. My gingerbread waiters and I are happy to see you in our café."

My gingerbread people handed out menus.

Soon, Nottingham raised his hand. One of my waiters hurried to his table. I saw them arguing, and, finally, Nottingham angrily came to me:

"Don't you serve grilled goose here?"

"Sorry, sir, if you hadn't heard it properly, _I am a goose_," I felt myself transforming into a bird. I always turn into a black goose when I'm excited.

I almost fainted. I think Nottingham would have killed me, but I was lucky. King Mustardseed's soldiers ran inside to catch Nottingham. I don't know whether they caught him, but he ran out of the café.

I was right: he was the Hand's spy.

I hope there's nobody else like him. I hate it when people mention killing, cooking, and eating geese in front of me! I'm a patient sort of a person, but I can't stand that!

Fortunately, if I turn into a goose in the café, all the customers who see me _never_ talk about cooked geese in my presence. That's why I frequently do it. Many Everafters don't like shape-shifting much, but it saves my nerves. Lots of my customers love – ugh! – boiled goose, and if they didn't see my true shape, they'd pepper me with questions such as "Do you have goose here?" Like Nottingham did.

But he was the Hand's member, of course. Our people are much more polite – especially if they see my identity with their own eyes!


	8. Puck

**Well, here's our favorite…**

**8. Puck**

Marshmallow keeps asking me about my wedding with Sabrina nonstop. Why? I know it's unavoidable, especially since they saw us married in the future and Ugly is, unfortunately, madly in love with me (I knew it, I figured it out long ago!). But why should I think about wedding cakes in the midst of war, when all normal tricksters play pranks? While being in the Book of Everafter, I discussed the wedding with Ugly a little, but she didn't listen. So now I'm doing something much more interesting: I'm teaching my chimps to jump so high that they'll be able to throw rotten eggs at the Scarlet Hand's flying monkeys.

Oh no. Here's Marshmallow again. Accompanied by little Basil. Yeah, birds of feather flock together…

"Puck, when are you going to think about your wedding present to Sabrina?"

"Not now!" I grunt.

"Now!" Basil comes to help his sister in persuading me. "You look like a twenty-year-old! Do something! Didn't you notice she has become very friendly with one of Mustardseed's guards?"

"That won't last for long!

"Oh, you _are _jealous!" Marshmallow squeals triumphantly. "You must make Sabrina marry you! Like in fairytales!"

"Fine!" I say. I make up a very evil plan. "It will happen like in fairytales. I'll turn into a chimp and throw glop grenades at her along with my real chimps. If she can guess which of us is me, then I admit she is worthy of the greatest villain in the world!"

Marshmallow and Basil's eyes grow wide…


End file.
